Molten
by a nyr byrjun
Summary: Sometimes things are not as perfect as they seem. Sometimes we get roped into things that are beyond our control. Sometimes we are the fools we say we are not. Sometimes we are wrong. We can't help it, we're only human. Well, half.


**A/N: Something I just wrote up. This is going to be one of those stories where each chapter is short and might be updated quickly. I'm not really sure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ya happy?**

* * *

Sometimes things are not as perfect as they seem. Sometimes we get roped into things that are beyond our control. Sometimes we are the fools we say we are not. Sometimes we are wrong.

We can't help it, we're only human. Well, half.

* * *

You know that thing we do, when we see something we've never seen before, something that we want and immediately decide that we must have it? No matter the cost or result. Something that then, we cannot tear ourselves from once we have made it ours? An infatuation that consumes your days, nights, hours.

It seems to be that thing you've been waiting for a long time, the thing that has been missing, something that makes everything else that were once important, suddenly not matter anymore.

Well, I know that feeling well. The force of such intensity. The way it burns, deep inside a place you never knew existed. The passion, the desire, the will you have to claim what you want. Even now, my throat tightens with need. I swallow gingerly with just the memory of the day I first saw her.

* * *

I remember it was the middle of summer, the sun was bright and hot, making my russet skin slick with sweat from the heat of the day. The cruel heat seemed to dawn on, even until the evening, making it feel like there was no chance for any sort of escape. Like the sun would never set. As if my emptiness would never fade on and disappear.

I sat, staring off in into the indigo waves turned amber. Beneath myself, a swarm of grains were making me uncomfortable, the stickiness of sand on my legs pebbling their uneven surfaces into my flesh. My face was exposed, and I could feel the warmth of light still present. I squinted against the light, my eyes closing until they could only look through a slit and sighed, closing my eyes before laying my body down onto the bed of aquatic earth before the water.

My thoughts mingled between the ache I had felt in my bones, and how I was not sure if I would be able to stand when I was ready to leave from the heat exhaustion I had been weak upon leaving behind. These pains had been constant in the passing days, I recall, and they did not stop until I had completed my change.

Little was I to know, this night was an introduction to my awaiting future. I would have never predicted such events, thought of the possibilities, or what was soon to happen later on in the evening when I finally mustered up the strength to tell myself to go home and ease the worry that had been etched upon my fathers face for the passing couple of weeks. I didn't know what he was expecting or if anything at all, but it made me anxious, and so I had taken it to myself to be a good son, more than usual and come home just before night broke out.

My ears seemed sensitive to the quiet. I felt as if I could hear the small legs of an insect twitch from a mile away. The wind started, and blew my damp hair from my forehead where it had taken it to itself to stick to my skin with my sweat. I still hadn't opened my eyes, and I took a deep breath once more, feeling the air go through my lungs, compressing. Then exhaling.

What it felt like to breathe. The calm before the storm, I see now. Not that I regret anything I have done, or anything that has happened since that moment. But I wonder, if I had known my fate before it would happen, would I have let it continue on before interfering?

I'm still not sure.

But then my world suddenly changed and was sucked back through a straw, I heard the steps of another. I could not tell you what I felt. I was unconsciously alert, and I could not understand why it was that I was so anxious.

I did not feel any danger, or threat, but it was as if I had known, right then and there. That I knew I had found the one I was destined to be with for the rest of my life here on earth. My imprint.

I sat up, and tried to look through the debris of shaken tree branches and fallen leaves. There was log, settled right near the edge of trunks, slightly broken on the ends. I stood and walked to where I had felt someone inhabited the area.

I was not prepared for what I had seen. I don't think I would have ever been. But facing me was the bare back of what I could tell was a female, her long chestnut waves of curls, cascading gently along her spine, the rises and falls of her bones looked so delicate under her ivory skin.

I wanted to trace my fingertips along the arch, and slowly graze the back of my hand up and around the side of her dipped waist, until my hand came upon her stomach, slowly pushing inward until I feel the deep resistance of her flesh on my palm.

The thought awakened my instincts as a man, and now I see, as a beast. You do not know what I had to do in order to walk away without doing any harm, or violation. To see the curve of her bottom as she reached down, unaware of my eyes, to pull down her shorts down her lovely legs.

The width of her thighs, and the plush mound that pulsed and tightened as she walked called to me. Made me feel things I have never felt before. The need in me almost overtook me and overwhelmed me to the point where I wasn't sure if I was controlled of my actions.

"Oh my god! I didn't see you there," she said, started, trying to cover up her deliciously gorgeous body, that was naked, away from my prying eyes. My mouth opened to say something, but I froze in that second, falling to my knees in front of her, bowing at her feet. I couldn't control myself, and I waited, my face pressed into the sand, listening to her breaths as she tried to understand what I had just done and the reason behind it.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review if you're interested?**

**Check out the links on my page, it'd mean alot to me :P **


End file.
